Misty Meadows
Misty Meadows (born Zelda Silverman; Oct 19,1964 - Jan 5th, 1998) was an Israeli-American pornstar and is often considered to be the "Queen of Interspecies Porn" with a XXX film career spanning 10 years and dozens of XXX appearances from 1982-1992. Misty Meadows is often regarded as one of the most influential performers in the modern Adult Industry. Stars Tanya Winters and Anne Tayven both credit Misty Meadows with inspiring them to get into the XXX industry. Early Career Misty Meadows first attempted to get into more mainstream films, however early on was becoming frustrated by what she was being presented with. She first debuted in the 1982 Adult Western/Exploitation film "Sunburn Road". The film bombed at the box office, was panned by critics and was largely forgotten by audiences within the same year. Her next role was a brief cameo in the film "Deer Friends" appearing as an unnamed prostitute for 2 scenes in a dorm room. Misty claimed that the experience behind the scenes was awful and it would be her last role in a mainstream film for a decade. Feedback from film critics/general audiences where almost non-existent however, Misty made quite an impression in the 2 scenes she had, Although short. Feedback from male viewers was consistent, dying to see more of that beautiful busty mare. The response was enough for her to begin pursuing adult film roles rather that skirting the mainstream. Figuring she could easily break into the adult industry with her ample assets she was almost immediately proven right with an influx of constant work. Appearances Misty Meadows was signed to Pendragon Entertainment (Now HTH Retro) in 1981 and was immediately cast in: * Hampton Harlots 1982 * Mare Necessities 1982 * Rut N' Butt 1982 * Circus Devious 1983 * Mess Makers 1983 * Misty Meadows Rodeo Diary 1983 * Wolf Nuts for Mare Butts 1984 * Legendary Loads 1984 * Wink 1984 * Mare I'd Love to Fuck 1985 * Tiger Nuts for Mare Butts 1985 * Juicy Treats 1985 * Balls Deep in Misty Meadows 1986 * Legendary Loads II 1986 * Learning Curves 1986 * Mare Next Door 1987 * Bear Nuts for Mare Butts 1987 * The Roughest Rider 1988 * Drum Doll 1988 * Learning Curves II : Summer Schooling 1988 * Bull Nuts for Mare Butts 1989 * Cream Coated Cunts 1989 * Stable Mates 1989 * Bare Assed Breedings 1990 * Stepmother Sins 1990 * Bosslady 1990 * Riding Bareback 1991 * Massive Nuts for Mare Butts 1991 * American Cumjunkies III 1991 * Slut Safari 1992 * Cum Drunk Honeys 1992 * Pegasus Moment 1992 Meadows left the Industry in 1992 after citing health concerns. It was later revealed that this was likely do to contact with Shane Rider after Summer of 1992. Meadows relocated to Denver Colorado where she dropped out of the public eye. Death Meadows was found dead in her Condo by friend and former Co-Star Debra Dallas. The cause of death was ruled as an accidental prescription overdose caused in part by alcohol and insomnia medications. It is believed she may have taken 3 doses over the course of the evening. Legacy A lot of Misty's appeal and long lasting influence is in no small part to her obvious love of her work and a very warm interaction with her fans at the height of her popularity. In addition to her many film appearances Meadows was also frequently featured in adult magazines, appeared in music videos, and was even briefly The Unofficial spokesperson of Japanese soft drink "New Solar Fire" in 1990. Adult stars such as [[Anne Tayven|'Anne Tayven']], Tanya Winters, & Jeanette Hayes have all cited Meadows as a major influence on their decisions to enter the industry. Category:Metamedia